A variety of test and measurement devices exist for use with varying types of signals. Test and measurement operations in these devices are often controlled using triggering methods. For example, in the case of discovering and capturing signal events for subsequent study, signal captures can be initiated based on a trigger that is activated when certain signal characteristics are observed or otherwise detected. Use of such a trigger conserves computing resources by only capturing signals that may potentially be of interest.
Although existing triggers are adequate in many cases, a variety of common signal situations exist that cannot be effectively detected by existing triggers. In addition, many existing triggering methods are imprecise, difficult to configure, or otherwise limit the ability to identify and trigger upon signal events of interest.